Hello
by madidear578
Summary: It's Rachel's wedding day. With a St. Berry twist.


As Rachel finished carefully applying her make up, she looked at herself in the mirror and started to doubt her plan. She fixed a stray hair, and thought back to how she imagined her wedding as a little girl.

Her dress was supposed to be custom made designer gown that flattered her body perfectly, something extravagant and worthy of one of the most special day of her life, after getting her first Tony. The dress she had was nothing like she wanted, it was simple very Audrey. It was very nice, not jaw dropping like she planned, but it wasn't too expensive and though it was off the rack, it fit her slim figure nicely. She felt kind of hollow, she wasn't tearing up, she wasn't a mess, she didn't even feel that excited.

Don't rain on my parade started playing from her phone, it was a text from Finn. "Hurry up baby, we're going to lose our spot." Rachel felt rushed and scared. She was supposed to have more time. She sent back "Is Quinn here yet?" Hoping she could use that to stall. She needed to think. Why was she getting married in a courthouse? She should be in a synagogue. She heard a knock on the door and Kurt came in. Rachel put on her best show face.

* * *

><p>Hiram and LeRoy Berry were freaking out. They needed to stop this, none of their plans were working. They had sent Kurt to try to talk her out of it, but had little faith in that plan. They knew if they didn't act fast their only daughter would ruin her life. Hiram had a thought, she had loved one other boy, maybe he could talk her out of this nonsense.<p>

"LeRoy, do you still have Jesse's number?'

"Yeah, but don't you think that could do more harm, she was so devastated when he left last time."

"She'll be more devastated when she ruins her life, make the call."

* * *

><p>Kurt entered carefully, not knowing what to say, the task his parents and the Berry's had put in front of him seemed impossible. Rachel seemed so happy, a bit nervous though.<p>

"You look beautiful Rach"

"Thanks Kurt, I think there's a pin loose in the back of my hair will you get it?' She asked

Kurt started to approach her, and saw the pin sticking out and lightly pushed it into place.

"Remember when we were talking and I asked you what you would do if Blaine proposed, and you never answered? What would you say?"

" I don't know, I think I want to be with him forever, but I'd like to graduate college first. I might accept if agreed to a super long engagement. Even then I'm not quite sure I'd accept. I think it's too early for us. I'd accept a promise ring though. Are you having doubts?" Kurt looked at her reflection and saw that her happy facade had faded, he worried.

"I'm just nervous pre wedding jitters is all."

"That question seems a bit heavy for it to just be nerves. Are you sure this is what you want?" Her show face slipped a little more, Rachel seemed on the edge of tears.

"Can you find Quinn? The ceremony is supposed to start soon." She snapped. Kurt knew he failed, he pushed to hard. As he left he saw he dabbing at her eyes and fighting to smile.

* * *

><p>Rachel tried keeping it together while Kurt was there, she was trying so hard to keep her showface on. She kept thinking what if I got into NYADA and Finn just wants to stay here, get a teaching certificate and coach football. Once she does this she's bound for life. She worries, who else is going to marry me? I'm barely good enough for Finn to marry me. He loves me and this is what he wants. If I leave now, I'll be alone forever, how many chanches like this am I going to get? She makes up her mind. She walks out into the hall with their familiy and friends.<p>

"Are we ready?"

"Almost sweetie" Hiram answers "We're just waiting on the couple before you"

* * *

><p>Jesse gets a strange phone call as he's on his way back from Regional's. Its LeRoy Berry, he's talking very quietly and very quickly.<p>

"Rachel's getting married, come to the Lima courthouse and stop her" Then he disconnected. Jesse was conflicted. Well mainly confused, Rachel hadn't graduated yet and to his knowledge had not won her first Tony so this was way off her schedule. He thought he had at least two or three more years to prepare himself for the heartbreak. Also why had her Dad called, they hated him. They must be desperate. So is he, this could be his last ever chance to get Rachel Berry back. He knew what to do.

* * *

><p>"I guess were doing this without Quinn" Finn announced "Can everyone get ready?"<p>

The men stood up at the alter, minus Kurt, who was not about to miss his grand entrance. He had taken over as maid of honor, he figured Quinn didn't want to watch her ex go down the aisle with some other girl. Lauren headed down first, followed by Brittany. Santana walked next, she was unsure if Quinn not being there meant she should leave, she decided it was too late to leave, especially without Britt, she walked though the double doors and down the aisle. Only Tina and Kurt were left standing with Rachel and her dads. Tina gave Rachel an encouraging smile and then starting walking in time to the wedding march.

Kurt was conflicted and trying to think of something to say, but Hiram winked at him and motioned for him to go ahead. Kurt knew they weren't telling him something. He finally got to the altar and watched Rachel glide down the aisle. Her dads looked solemn. Kurt hoped there plan would work out.

The judge started the proceedings. Kurt took her bouquet. He noticed something odd, the piano player hadn't stopped playing, it wasn't the wedding march anymore. It had slowly transitioned into something else.

* * *

><p>Rachel noticed this too. Except she could place what was being played now. It was Hello. She knew it could only mean one thing. Jesse. As he started to sing Rachel was terrified. She looked at Finn he seemed ready to kill. After the first chorus Jesse stopped playing and approached her the whole courtroom was stunned silent. Until Finn started screaming, and ordered him to leave.<p>

"Rachel, I can't live with out you, you know this isn't you. Come with me, we'll go to New York. We'll run away and never look back, my cars outside we can just drive until you want to stop. We'll take care of each other, take care of each other's dreams. I'll take you away and we'll become stars. We'll have a star studded wedding after we win our first Tony. We'll have your dream life far away from Lima and you'll have everything you've ever dreamed of. I love you. Please come with me."

* * *

><p>Rachel was astounded. She looked at Finn, and knew Jesse was right. She ran towards Jesse and kissed him and they ran out to his car. They drove to New York serenading each other the entire way.<p>

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
